


Good Thing

by syuyaa



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuyaa/pseuds/syuyaa
Summary: My first writing in eng...god please ignore my mistakes
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Good Thing

‘You’re going to leave?’  
Changkyun wakes up, after a more than 12 hours sleep. He has just finished a whole busy and sleep-deprived comeback period and gonna have a couple of days to relax. But you, an ordinary working-woman, need to go to office on this Monday.

‘Yes honey, a really important meeting in this morning. These days are busy than ever, i will try to come back earlier...’  
He frowns, but with his half-opened eyes and long hair without setting, his face looks so cute…though he is naked.  
‘No…’  
‘why do you have to see that disgusting old man instead of me?’  
You burst into laughter.  
‘yes, he is, but he paid me.’  
‘I can pay you too, …I can give you all of my money.’  
You kiss his forehead on tiptoe, then mess up his hair.  
‘Thank you for saying that, but I have to leave.’  
He hugs you when you approach, better say he put all his weight on you, and finally bring you to the side of bed.

‘Want me to stay？’  
‘I‘ll give you good things…’  
He murmured. Hands twist through your waist, naturally pulling out your shirt from your tight jeans so that he could touch your skin of back. His fingers, warm but a little hard, flying around your skin in a imperceptible way, but carry out enough tickle and lust. His voice is deeper than ever in the early morning.  
‘Oh god, don’t be like that…’  
You reach his naughty arms, put in a little strength to stop him.

He giggles in pretended innocence. ’Like what?’ But opposite to his words, he push you harder, face down on your shoulder and breathe like blow near your ear. The heat from his naked skin is invading you violently.  
‘Ahhh’, you purr, infected by his laughter and vibration, feeling hard to catch breathe and keep in balance when being pushed to lean back.  
He looks up to see your red face with smile.  
‘Then give you choice, if u can avoid falling down, I will let you go.’  
‘it’s unfair…’  
You are already exhausted in that gesture, either to fall down with him or hold on to his shoulder—more like a tight hug. Your clothes are all messed up, face turning red, at the edge of drop, while his smile on face is bigger, canine tooth appear from corner of mouth.   
‘ok, you win. I’ll give up…’  
You say it with your last breath and hug back.  
He yells, still gets enough energy to lift your off the floor with irrepressible gloating smile.  
‘Well, you are really strong ah?’ You get a little mad at him.  
‘Not really, but definitely stronger than you.’

You want to say more, before he stoops to kiss you.  
His lips and tongue are gentle, tasting you like eating a delicate dessert, once stop, looks you into eyes and caress your face, then deeps the kiss again.  
It’s kind of diving in the summer, having a little bit difficulty to breathe while scent of flowers coming from side of the beach.  
‘The scent…’  
‘What…?’  
‘You’re using the scent I gave you.’   
He laughs like he is the one who won.  
The lips reach your neck, gets rid of the clothe on your shoulder, while his thumb into your mouth instead, keeps it open to groan.  
The fingers are too mean for you to keep saliva in your mouth.  
You are grabbing his arm, while he says ‘Take it off for me, baby.’  
He is biting your sash on shoulder.  
‘Nope…’ you say it unclearly for his finger dashing around madly.

‘You’re still mad ah?’ he makes it moist, kisses roughly to make sound of water. He doesn’t wait for your reply, but push you down on bed suddenly.  
‘!’  
You exclaim.

‘That’s fine. Then I will do that.’  
He squeezes between your thighs and looks down on you, sticks out his tongue and licks the corner of his mouth while staring at you, hands begin to unbutton your browser.  
He looks sexy in that way, both of you know that, maybe he is more than you.  
‘I’ve said, I’ll show you GOOD thing.’

It’s strange for you to be naked under sunlight in a workday’s morning, so you almost hold your breathe when he raise your waist to pull off the last piece.  
He notices that like he always does.  
‘Should i cover your eyes?’  
‘No no no no...’  
Things are going out of control. You shake your head hard, press on his hands which seem about to move.  
‘But i think you’ll like it...’  
‘No no no, i want to see your face.’  
‘Really?’ He gives a smile that outguess you.  
Luckily, he doesn’t insist on that. But after all of that kind of flirt, you’re now really hot and sweating. You should have lost all of his game, this time, before and future.  
‘Just diving, baby.’

His pectoralis show right front your eyes, in a wheatish complexion, making you want to taste them. And you just do it.  
He moans deeply, in a good tune.  
‘Ahh baby, keep doing that.’  
You suddenly bite him roughly. ’No, i won’t serve you.’  
He raises one side of eyebrows.  
‘Now you are teasing me right?’  
‘If so, what will u do?’

His tongue, which now you really want him to put back in his mouth, roughly play with your nipple, bite or suck like he wants something to be let out.  
‘Bad girl deserves punishment.’  
You want to endure it at first, but quickly fail.  
‘No, please,...I’ll do it.’  
‘I won’t need it anymore. It is much more pleased now, right?’  
Maybe you should against him, but he nails you on the bed, preventing you from escaping.

He says it in a devil’s tune.

‘Let’s do something straight.’  
‘Listen, I’m gonna fuck you.’  
‘You can beg more, but for me.’  
‘I want to see you in pain.’

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing in eng...god please ignore my mistakes


End file.
